


Scary

by Rymwho



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Cult of Bulshar, Cults, Drama, F/F, Season/Series 03
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 09:29:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15458343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rymwho/pseuds/Rymwho
Summary: Entonces nació Nicole Clootie Haught. No era la hija de los Haught, era la hija de Bulshar. Su Cabello castaño algún día sería rojo y en ese día se marcará como el día en que Bulshar este listo para regresar.





	Scary

_Ella era especial_.

Siempre lo ha sabido, siempre se lo han dicho.

  
Su madre, Eva Haught no era capaz de tener hijos y entonces su padre, Nicolás Haught pacto un trato con un demonio y no cualquier demonio sino Bulshar. Bulshar acepto encantado de darle una oportunidad a los Haughts pero no lo hacia por benevolencia, no, puso condiciones como la lealtad de sus padres a el y, buscar más discípulos que le juren lealtad para el día en que se levante nuevamente.

  
Luego hubo otra condición y es que el descendiente que nazca tendrá que ofrecerse de sacrificio para el demonio Bulshar.

  
Entonces nació Nicole Clootie Haught. _No era la hija de los Haught, era la hija de Bulshar_. Su Cabello castaño algún día sería rojo y en ese día se marcará como el día en que Bulshar este listo para regresar.

  
Hubo una fiesta grande ya que lo imposible se volvió lo posible y todos fueron felices

  
Su padre no perdió el tiempo y busco por todos los rincones del mundo a nuevos siervos para su señor todo poderoso y se los llevo a todos en algún punto de Estados Unidos cerca del triángulo de los fantasmas y montaron su propia comunidad exclusiva lejos de la sociedad esperando pacientemente el día en que Bulshar se levante nuevamente. Los miembros variaban; algunos eran ex convictos, padres de familia, familias enteras, otro solo estaban cansados de la sociedad.

  
El Culto de Bulshar fue creado.

  
Cuando Nicole era pequeña era sometida a rigurosas dietas y ejercicios, nunca la dejaron convivir con los otros niños de la comunidad o si alguien convivía con ella era porque sus padres los escogían cuidadosamente para ella.

  
Sabe que era especial por la forma en que los miembros la trataban de forma especial y cuidadosa como si tuviera algún propósito que ella no entendía. La gente era amable y no sólo por ser la hija de los líderes.

  
Cuando tenía 15 años ser entero de su verdadero propósito…

  
Un recipiente.

  
Una vasija donde Bulshar será libre de poseer cuando se levante y así reinar en su mundo.

  
Creía que podría convivir con eso porque pensaba que lo de bulshar era alguna fantasía loca de sus padres y de todas las comunidades que se expandieron que creían en el pero para su mala suerte resultó ser muy real para ella.

  
Al principio comenzó con sueños muy vagos que no interrumpía su tranquilidad pero a medida que avanzaba los meses la sueños empezaron a desarrollarse cada vez y eran más explícitos pero todos ellos tenían algo en común: Bulshar levantándose de las entrañas del infierno mientras observa a un fantasma poseerla y provocaba algo apocalíptico.

  
Tenía miedo.

  
Pero estaba sola en esto, no podía confiar en nadie más y menos en sus padres porque sabía que en vez de ayudarla la perjudicaría más así que se lo guardo para si misma.

  
—Algún día Bulshar se levantará— Comento su padre levantando el cuchillo apuntando a ella —y nosotros estaremos listos para el.   
Su madre que se encontraba preparando el desayuno se dio la vuelta para ver a su marido y a su hija bendecida.

  
—Nicolás, creo que no has hablado con Nicole sobre esto.

  
Su padre bufo de molestia asintiendo. Da un largo suspiro bajando el cuchillo y comienza hablar:

  
—Veras, Nicky. El Sr Bulshar para poder crearte se le hizo un trato así que el día en se levante tu renacerá junto con el…

  
Nicole se quedó en silencio sin poder creer lo que escuchaba.

  
—Nicole, lo que tu padre quiere decir es que el día en que Bulshar aparezca de nuevo tu tendrás que ofrecer tu cuerpo al todopoderoso y así poder limpiar este mundo de sus impurezas.

  
—Hablando de eso. Anoche recibí otro llamado de el y es que antes de que se levante necesitará un sacrificio más para poder restaurar su poder completo.

  
Nicole quedo temerosa en preguntar de que se trataba de sacrificio pero su madre se le adelanto.   
—¿De que trata?

  
Las facciones de su padre se ensombrece por unos segundos.

  
—Sacrificios de sangre. Toda la sangre que necesite pero no cualquier tipo de sangre sino la sangre de todos nosotros, sus hijos. No le valdrá la sangre de los mundanos fuera de nuestras comunidades ya que le podría perjudicar, será de la nuestra.

  
Nicole abre los ojos con sorpresa a lo que se refería su padre, era como si fuera organizar una masacre y aun así hablaba con tanta naturalidad que le daban ganas de vomitar.

  
—Oh querido…

  
¿Es que estaban locos? No puede, ya no puede tenia que salir de ahí rápidamente.

  
Pero no sabia como, no podía. Solo era una adolescente de 17 años que no tenía idea de que era el mundo, no tenía dinero y lo más importante es que estaba sola en esto. Si se va ¿Qué hará? No era fácil que la contratarán en algún lado cuando no tenía experiencia laboral y no ha tenido contacto con gente fuera del culto.

  
Se quedó en silencio cuando sus padres siguieron hablando sobre el supuesto sacrificio.

  
—Chloe es hora de juntar al consejo para hablar de este tema en cuestión, se analizará este tema antes de mandar la orden al resto de las comunidades.


End file.
